Sengaja
by Mikurira
Summary: Karena Aomine dan Midorima sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka bicarakan jika hanya berdua. AoMido.


**Disclaimer :** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Pairing :** Aomine Daiki x Midorima Shintarou (AoMido)

 **Rating :** K+ / G

 **Genre :** friendship

 **Prompt :** #10 Awkward for Self-Challenge

 **Summary :** Karena Aomine dan Midorima sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka bicarakan jika hanya berdua. AoMido.

.

* * *

 **Sengaja**

Oleh Mikurira

* * *

.

.

Midorima Shintarou, pemuda berkacamata hobi membaca ramalam harian dalam tabloid mingguan itu, saat ini sedang terdiam di depan kafe populer di ujung jalan dekat sekolahnya. Ia terlihat kesal. Urat-urat kemarahan terlihat di pelipisnya, merasa lelah menunggu seseorang yang berjanji padanya untuk bertemu di tempat ini sekarang. Es kopi latte yang dipesannya sejak 30 menit yang lalu itu pun telah mencair, semakin membuat kesal si pria 3-pointer SMA Shutoku itu.

"Tsk," decaknya memperhatikan jam di tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 dan lelaki bernama Takao Kazunari itu belum juga muncul batang hidungnya.

Tidak ada pesan, telepon tidak diangkat, dan sekarang ponselnya telah kehabisan baterai. Baru kali ini Midorima merasa ramalan yang dibacanya hari ini tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada. Kesialan apa yang menimpanya hingga harus merasakan hal seperti ini? Midorima sendiri bertanya-tanya.

" _Heh_ —Midorima?" dan suara berat nan khas terdengar di telinganya, membuat Midorima segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Aomine?" itu adalah Aomine Daiki, sang _Ace_ SMA Touou yang juga sekaligus teman satu timnya ketika SMP dahulu.

"Kau lihat Satsuki?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba saja duduk di hadapan Midorima, membuat lelaki itu hanya bisa menghela nafas menatapnya. Ia terheran bagaimana bisa lelaki itu dengan akrabnya duduk di hadapannya. Padahal Midorima yakin kalau frekuensi mereka berdua tidak pernah cocok. Jarang berbicara berdua, dan bahkan ketika SMP dulu, pernah seminggu Midorima sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Aomine, dan ia merasa hal itu adalah lumrah. Meskipun Midorima sadar kalau hal ini bukanlah karena mereka tidak cocok, tapi karena keduanya sama-sama memiliki perasaan _"apa yang harus kubicarakan dengannya"_ jika bertemu.

"Momoi? Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya," jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

Hening. Aomine hanya terdiam memperhatikan ponselnya dan Midorima— _berpura_ - _pura_ —membaca catatan kecil dalam bukunya, walaupun jelas Midorima menghindari pembicaraan lebih lanjut dengan pria itu.

"Jadi…?" Aomine menutup ponselnya, "kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya datar, dan Midorima mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Menunggu Takao," jawab Midorima sama datarnya dengan nada bicara Aomine yang seperti basa-basi itu.

"Oh," dan Aomine merespon nampak tidak terlalu peduli.

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Hanya ada suara percakapan dua orang sejoli di pojok kafe dan seorang pebisnis tua yang berbicara dengan rekannya melalui telepon yang menghiasi suasana siang itu.

Sejujurnya Midorima ingin sekali keluar dari keadaan ini sekarang, tapi mendengar suara rintikan hujan yang tiba-tiba itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Tidak perlu juga Midorima berbasa-basi bertanya pada pria berkulit tan itu alasan kenapa dia ada di sini. Pertanyaan _dimana-Satsuki_ yang tadi dilontarkannya sudah jelas membenarkan apa yang ada di pikiran Midorima tetangnya.

Aomine berdiri, tidak berkata apapun kecuali pergi dari tempat duduknya. Midorima menghela nafas, entah kenapa tubuhnya yang tadi sempat menegang langsung melemas saat menyadari kehadiran pria itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Midorima sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya seketika kaku jika hanya ditinggal berdua dengan Aomine.

" _Sialan—_ " dan suara Aomine masih terdengar, membuat Midorima reflek menoleh ke arah suara yang ternyata masih berdiri di depan konter pemesanan sambil berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya. Midorima gagal berharap kalau pria itu sudah pergi dari kafe sekarang.

"Kau yang janji, sekarang batal? _Tsk_ ," Midorima kini tahu siapa yang sedang berbincang dengan pria itu di sana, "Hujan bukan alasan, kau sengaja bikin aku keluar atau bagaimana?" Aomine berdecak untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, membuat Midorima menghela nafas entah kenapa, "ya ya, terserah, aku tidak peduli dan aku akan jalan bersama si _wortel_ ," tutup Aomine mengambil pesanan yang sudah disediakan di meja konter barusan sambil kembali berjalan menuju ke meja Midorima.

 _Wortel—_ Midorima bergidik. Dia tidak sedang membicarakan dirinya kan?

Lelaki berambut hijau itu kemudian menaikkan kacamatanya, menatap Aomine yang bergumam kesal dan duduk di depannya.

"Satsuki sialan—kau tahu, dia bilang dia tidak jadi pergi sekarang dan apa, aku disuruh menunggunya dua jam lagi? Dia pikir aku siapa?" kesalnya berbicara pada Midorima komplain. Midorima hanya terdiam meminum kopi latte-nya tidak merespon cerita Aomine. Hal seperti ini biasa terjadi. Momoi dan Aomine bertengkar, seperti halnya anjing dan kucing yang mudah sekali disulut pertikaian.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Midorima menutup buku kecilnya dan memasukannya dalam tas.

Aomine terdiam sejenak menatap dua bola mata hijau yang kini sedang menatapnya, "kau mau pulang?" tanya Aomine bersuara datar, terlihat tidak lagi marah dengan pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Momoi.

"Aku lelah menunggu Takao—"

"Meskipun hujan begini?"

Midorima yang sudah berdiri lalu bergeming, ia hanya bisa diam menatap manik biru gelap yang terarah padanya. Mungkin Aomine sadar? Pikir Midorima yang jelas ingin menghindari percakapan kaku antara dirinya dan Aomine.

"…..Ya," jawab Midorima mengambil tasnya.

Aomine kemudian ikut berdiri sambil membenarkan jaketnya, sebelum kemudian berkata, "kalau begitu aku juga," kata Aomine bersiap untuk mengikuti Midorima keluar kafe saat itu. Midorima mengernyit.

"Hah? Kau bodoh ya? Diluar kan hujan!" Midorima marah, entah kenapa ingin sekali menghindari pria itu, tapi entah kenapa Aomine tetap persistensi untuk bersamanya.

"Kau sendiri yang bodoh! Memangnya kau bawa payung?!" Aomine nada bicaranya naik dan urat kemarahan kecil muncul di dahinya. Midorima kagok. Jelas Aomine mungkin memang sadar kalau Midorima sedang ingin menghindarinya.

"T-terserah aku kan!" Midorima juga nada bicaranya ikut naik. Bersyukur saat itu kafe sedang tidak banyak orang, atau mungkin kegaduhan sudah terjadi di sana dan berbelas mata akan menatap mereka berdua takut.

"Padahal aku tidak pernah sempat berbicara denganmu dan sekarang kau menghindar!" decak Aomine kesal yang malah membuat Midorima kaget saat mendengarnya. Dia bilang apa? Midorima diam di tempat, "aku bohong soal Satsuki, _tsk_ , saat aku lewat kulihat kau sendirian makanya…" Aomine memegang tengkuknya, mengernyit sambil kemudian menggeram kesal.

Midorima takjub, Aomine sengaja ingin menemuinya?

"K-Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja bodoh!" Midorima mengeratkan tangannya pada tas yang dipakainya. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada darah mengalir ke wajahnya panas. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa malu itu juga masih menjadi misteri tersendiri bagi Midorima.

Aomine memilih untuk diam, menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara, "aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan jika bertemu denganmu, makanya kubilang Satsuki—"

"Aku juga—" potong Midorima membuat Aomine kaget, "aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan denganmu, makanya…" Midorima sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang mungkin sudah sedikit merona merah karena malu mengatakan kejujuran pada pria itu.

Untuk beberapa detik terjadi keheningan sejenak, sebelum tiba-tiba suara tawa Aomine meledak di udara hingga membuat sang pelayan kafe yang sedang menyiapkan es tiba-tiba kaget.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA—aku tidak pernah menyangka ternyata malah begini," ujarnya tiba-tiba merangkul Midorima dan menariknya kembali duduk di bangku mereka tadi, "kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari berbicara apa makanan favorit kita?" Aomine tersenyum mengejek, membuat Midorima semakin memerah wajahnya.

"Me-memangnya kita anak SD?!" bentaknya kesal.

Dan tawa Aomine kembali meledak, mencairkan suasana dingin yang tadi sempat menyelimuti mereka.

Mungkin memang ketidakhadiran Takao hari ini membuatnya kesal, tapi Midorima yakin kalau ramalah _Oha_ - _Asa_ tercintanya tidak pernah bohong. Berbicara dengan Aomine ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia kira, dan mungkin hari ini tidak akan menjadi hari terburuk seperti yang tadi dikatakannya.

.

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

.

 **A/N** : INI APHA. HAHAHAHA. Maaf kalau kesannya useless (orz). Prompt ke-10 (bisa liat di profil saya kalau mau liat list prompt) yakni _Awkward_ untuk Self-Challenge selesai yeey :")) kebetulan kemaren saya lagi ngebet cari pair biru x ijo selain KuraYasu my baby, terus nemu ada yang minta dibikinin AoMido :")) yaudah jadi deh fanfic ini hehe. Sekian. Review?


End file.
